


Virtuous Cycle

by KindListener



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline, Body Worship, Car Sex, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Unfinished.Pairing(s):Jackie Welles x V.Warnings:Spoilers.Summary:V (previously, Valentina) plans to start his new life in Night City. Luckily, he finds just the man to help him set him off with a bang.
Relationships: V/Jackie Welles
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hyperfixation Collection





	Virtuous Cycle

Once they're over the border and they've lost the cops, V collapses in the passenger seat, sighing softly as he stares owlishly at the city skyline, lying just beyond the cliff they sit atop. Old techgogs hang around his neck, his lithe chest heaving, as is Jackie's. V repositions his crooked glasses and stares into the lights of Night City. They sit in silence for a long moment, heavy breathing filling up any empty space. Jackie's the first to break the silence.  
"... Holy shit." He breathes and V nods wordlessly.

Endorphins. There's nothing they can do, unspent energy buzzing within them like a swarm of angry bees. They're both still breathless and almost shaking.  
"*Chica*, are you--"  
"I'm not a girl." V corrects him pointedly, turning to look him in the eye. He's comfortable in his identity and he's not afraid to be proud of himself for being so strong.  
"Fair. You go by male terms or...?" He asks and the younger man nods, hands shaking as he reaches for the cigarette case in his jacket. "Got it." A large, warm hand grasps V's trembling wrist, holding his hand gently. The cigarette case is instantly dragged from his mind as Jackie's warmth takes its place. "You okay, *el hombre*?" He asks through heavy breaths and V catches his gaze, sweeping long, blonde hair from his dark eyes. Jackie's hands are big and warm and his pulse is racing. They're so close together in V's car (that's only really meant to carry him and not a huge mountain of a man as well). On the spur of the moment, the larger man pushes forward, pressing his lips to V's. He's frozen for a moment, feeling one of Jackie's hands slide up his forearm to cradle his shoulder. Instead of pulling away, V brings up a hand to follow the curve of the merc's wide jaw and Jackie experimentally swipes his tongue across the smaller man's bottom lip, hearing him hum in approval. The nomad's eyes slide shut and he leans into Jackie's warmth, feeling content.

In a moment, Jackie pulls away, chuckling softly, bashfully.  
"Sorry, *amigo*, guess I just got carried away..." He breathes and V pulls back, eyes scanning down his large body until they fall to the crotch of his pants. The *bulge* there... Jackie's cheeks go a light shade of pink as he releases the nomad's arm. "... Unless...you wanna keep going?" V's dark eyes widen as he averts them from the merc's, pushing his glasses up the narrow bridge of his nose.  
"Might as well get used to the Night City life, right?" He smiles shyly and Jackie nods, taking the smaller man's hand again and crawling into the backseat.

Jackie sprawls himself over the backseat, pulling V over him, slim legs framing his narrow hips. Between the tight space and the mammoth bulge that the merc's packing, the smaller man can feel blood rushing from his head. He pushes off his jacket and pulls off his techgogs, knocking his own glasses off in the process. Jackie reaches for the hem of V's shirt before stopping.  
"Can I...?" He asks and the smaller man nods, allowing Welles's large hands to grip the hem and pull the shirt up, exposing the milky white flesh of his torso. Thankfully for his identity, V always had a small chest, barely a B cup, but Jackie runs his palms up and down his sides, fingers dipping at the ridges of his ribs. "*Precioso...*" He comments and the nomad shudders, Jackie's hands a stark contrast to the chilly, evening air. "Pretty boy, pretty boy." He coos softly, leaning in to lave his tongue over V's collarbone. It pushes a small moan from the smaller man as he loops his slender arms around broad, muscular shoulders. Those large, rough hands move to gently cup at his chest, rolling his pebbled nipples between thumbs and forefingers.  
"Fuck... Jackie..." He sighs as the merc presses kisses down his sternum. There's a twitch beneath them but Jackie's holding himself back like a pro, focussing on V's pleasure first.  
"Say my name again, *el cariño*." The merc breathes heavily, moving to one side as he swirls his tongue around one of V's pert nipples. Jackie's hot breath washes over the smaller man's torso, enveloping him in a lustful warmth.  
"Jackie, holy shit..." Soon, he's sucking and gently biting until that bud is sufficiently red and swollen and coated in his thick, hot saliva.  
"You sound so good, V. It's getting me...so fuckin' hard." He murmurs, moving over to the other side. Large hands move to V's wider hips, thumbs following the curve of his pelvis. Again, he's licking and tugging and the nomad arches his back, long nails biting into the nape of Jackie's neck. He huffs out a breath, the pain sending a throb of arousal straight to his huge, thickening cock.

When Jackie pulls back, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip and V's chest for a second, the smalller man reaches for the merc's jacket, shoving it off his shoulders and pulling off his vest. Fingers dance feverishly over his skin and Jackie hums in approval.  
"Like whatchu see, *el cariño*?" He chuckles lazily, leaning back to give V more access to his chest and abdomen. A large, gold cross lies squarely between his pecs and V bites his lip as he rolls his hips forward, drawing a soft groan from the merc. "Mmn... You're not...a virgin, right?" He asks, worry suddenly making his eyes widen. V shakes his head and Jackie settles down, raising his hips to meet the smaller man's eager thrusts. Small hands roam around his chest, sides and belly, tracing the dips between his muscles. Jackie presses a thumb up against V's chin, angling his head up to claim his lips. They both sigh, the merc reaching down to unbutton his slacks. The zipper parts and he pulls out his cock and balls, guiding one of V's hands toward the shaft. When his fingers can't fully wrap around the girth, the smaller man groans headily, parting from Jackie to look down at it. It sure is a monster, thick and large, precome already beading at the tip. Gently, V pulls the foreskin from over the head, fully exposing the crown and causing Jackie to hiss in pleasure. Another spurt of precome dribbles down the head and onto V's fingers.  
"Oh, fuck..." He groans and Jackie nuzzles against his neck.  
"Let me take care of you." He purrs, reaching for the waist of V's jeans.

The space in the back of the car is all too cramped but Jackie finds a way to hunch over and haul V's thighs over his shoulders. The nomad had wriggled out of his jeans and the merc had gently drawn his fingers over the sensitive flesh between his legs, causing him to mewl.  
"Not had it in a while, huh?" Jackie asked, pushing in a little to feel how thoroughly wet V was. Fingers soaked with slick, the merc thumbed at his clit, drawing slow circles around it. The movement caused V to shake and gasp, opening his legs further. That's how they end here, with Jackie's head between V's legs, pressing kisses to his inner thighs as the scent of liquid arousal consumes him. He makes sure to take care of V, parting his lips with his fingers before licking a wet, warm stripe up his sex. Jackie's tongue passes over the nomad's slicked hole and then over his clit, making him twitch and gasp.  
"F-Fuck, Jackie..." He chokes out and the merc hums, moving in to seal his lips over the sensitive nub, occasionally letting his tongue dip down, flicking shallowly into his soaking wet hole. His hands, large and warm and reassuring, intertwine his fingers into V's. The nomad throws his head back on the leather of the seat, his whole body pulsing with want. He licks in tight circles before taking long, languid stroke over his entire sex. "Mmmnn... Jackie, don't... I'm not gonna..." The merc pulls back, experimentally sliding a finger into the smaller man's hole. The muscle there gives way easily, welcoming the intrusion. He tries two, then three, coating all three in V's warm slick. He easily takes whatever Jackie gives him.  
"Needy, li'l' thing, ain'tcha?" He chuckles, removing his fingers and licking them clean, making sure all of V's slick is sucked from them before he licks his lips. The fact that Jackie takes such joy in eating him out, makes him blush but also makes him all the more turned on. "Ready for the real deal?" He growls and V nods shakily.

The backseat really is too small for something of this magnitude so Jackie opens the door and gets out, hauling V's slender body onto hood of the car. Illuminated by the distant lights of Night City, the merc runs his hands over the nomad's body one last time before pumping his cock a couple of times.  
"You ready, *el cariño*?" He breathes and V nods, spreading his thighs a little further apart. "Okay." Warm palms hitch the smaller man's legs apart as Jackie starts pushing in. His size stretches V open perfectly, opening him up until Jackie bottoms out. It's hot and pulsing around him and, dear God, it's good. "Fuck, V..." He groans as the nomad draws his nails across the car's hood. "Want me to...go slow or...?" He asks. He's not sure if he'll be able to hold back but he should try out of politeness.  
"N-Nah, I'm fine. Just go...and fast." V bucks his hips up, trying to get stimulation, and Jackie nods. He pulls out almost entirely before slamming back in, he begins a pace that reminds V of a raging bull. He huffs heavily through his nose and mouth and sweat beads across his chest as he gores the smaller man open with his cock, the head hitting his cervix deliciously each time. "Oh, God... Oh, fuck...!" Small whispered curses make their way past V's lips, punched from his chest with every thrust. Jackie's only too quick to meet his end.  
"You want me to pull out or...?" He asks breathlessly and V shakes his head.  
"Nah, fill me up, Jackie..." He continues pounding in, reaching down to thumb at V's clit again, drawing small circles around it.  
"Come for me, *bebé*." He manages, feeling the nomad's walls flutter and flex around his cock as he nears climax. Mouth open in a silent scream, V spends, fluid spraying across Jackie's hand and crotch as he squirts uncontrolably. The merc nearly stops for a moment, staring in awe at how hard he made the little nomad come but he keeps bucking in a few more times before he spends, pumping a large amount of his thick, hot come into V's body.  
"Ahh, fuuuuck..." He growls, stilling as he fills the smaller man to the brim.

When Jackie fully pulls out, come spills from V's body onto his boots and he hums softly, leaning down to place his forehead on the nomad's sternum, both of them breathing heavy, excess energy spent.  
"... Welcome to Night City, V..." He pants out, reaching up to hold the nomad's small hand tenderly.


End file.
